The GoodBye Letter
by Animelova2001
Summary: Lucy wrote a letter to Natsu about her feelings. But because of Lissana, she's going away. Natsu tries to find her. ONE-SHOT! A nalu fanfic


**This is a nalu fanfic :D so it should be two chapters long. If not, three. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters used in this story. Kay then. Thanks for reading! *bows politely***

* * *

Dear Natsu,

I can't take it anymore. I feel like I'm going to die if you don't know my true feelings for you. But, that's why I'm writing this. I can't bring myself to say this to your face because, for one, it's really long, and two;I can't tell you because _she's_ always next to you. I've seen you with _her_, and it breaks my heart. You've stopped talking to me and started everything with Lissana. We see each other every now and then, and we've had some nice chats. But, you always left me, you'd run off to find Lissana. It's like I'm no longer here.

I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but I just can't take it anymore. My heart is aching and it's breaking whenever I hear about you two. I hope you know your in my heart, and that I love you... More than a friend. You may only think of my as your best friend or as your nakama, but why can't you see me as someone more? Someone worth spending their time on? Someone worth loving? I cry myself to sleep now because I'm missing your warmth. It's only been like this for a week. I hope you can start talking to me again, but that won't happen.

I'm going away, Natsu. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I'll still be apart of the guild so I have a place to call home, but I'm only going to go back to the guild when you're on jobs... With _her_. Honestly I'm already moving out as I write. I hope I'll find someone who's as special to me as you are. But that may be impossible.

So this is my goodbye. I'm moving on. I hope you'll have a place in your heart for me. You'll always have a place in my heart. It doesn't matter whether your with _her_ or another. I'll miss you. If you want to write back to me just give the letter to Levy. Don't look for me. Don't be worried. I'll be safe. I promise. I love you.

Love,

Lucy Heartfillia

* * *

Natsu cried as he read those last words. He didn't know that Lucy had feelings for him. He didn't know that he loved her, either, until he read the letter and felt how his chest hurt after every word. He was only hanging out with Lissana because he wanted to hear all about her adventures in Edolas.

Now that Lucy was gone he couldn't understand the meaning of happiness anymore. So he did what Lucy told him not to do. Natsu started to get up from the couch he sat on in his house and ran to the guild with tears in his eyes. Once he got there, Natsu searched around until he saw Levy. He started for her table.

"Oh, hey N-" Levy started as she saw the dragonslayer approach her. She was cut off because Natsu slammed a crumpled piece of paper on the table, startling Levy and her teammates around her. Her eyes grew big because Natsu was facing down and he was panting.

"Where is she?" Natsu said.

"Where's who?" Levy said, clearly confused.

"LUCY! WHERE IS LUCY?" Natsu yelled, finally looking up. Levy saw the tears in his eyes and immediately felt sorry for him. Her eyes softened.

"I-I'm so sorry Natsu, but I don't know where she is right now." Natsu felt like he was going to cry some more, but his eyes were already dehydrated. He ran out of the guild and headed for Lucy's apartment just to find it empty.

Natsu was screaming in his head. He was frustrated that he couldn't find Lucy. So he started sniffing. He sniffed the air and started following Lucy's scent. Natsu ran for miles, just to find Lucy, but running brought him to a town. He recognized it. But just to be sure, he sniffed the air once more and followed Lucy's scent.

It eventually brought him to a graveyard. He new where she was. He started running faster, and faster, _and faster_. He found Lucy at her mom's grave. It had fresh flowers on it. Lucy was crying on top if the grave. She looked up to see Natsu running towards her, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Lucy!" He yelled, and tackled her with a hug. It was a gentle one so they didn't fall into the grass. Natsu held her tight against him. Lucy hugged him back and loved his warmth. The sun was setting so it was getting a bit colder.

"Natsu... What are you doing here? Didn't you get the letter? You weren't supposed to look for me," Lucy said. Tears were coming out from her eyes because Natsu had come for her. These tears weren't for sadness, they were for joy.

"Don't ever do that again!" Natsu yelled, hugging her a bit tighter. It scared the Celestial Mage a little bit.

"Don't ever tell me you're going away. Lucy, I can't live a life without you! I'd rather die. Lucy Heartfillia, _I love you_ with all my life. Your the one I want to spend my time with. You're a beautiful Mage and the best person in the world. I don't ever want to lose you." Lucy was shocked at the dragonslayer's words. She relaxed and cried some more.

"I love you too, Natsu. I really do," she said.

"Then be mine. Stay mine. Forever," Natsu said. He let go of her at looked her in the eye.

"Natsu, in the letter I already told you that you will always be in my heart. That means I am already yours," Lucy said with a soft smile. Natsu's face came closer to Lucy's. They're faces were inching closer and closer. Lucy began to close her eyes and so did Natsu. His lips came into contact with Lucy's and they kissed for the first time.

The End


End file.
